Kaala Sach
by Iris Dahlia
Summary: A recent menace has emerged, and madness is spreading like the plague. A new yet old enemy lurks from the background. Asura is back... but is he the true villain? Has he ever been the true enemy? Just how much has Lord Death been keeping from everyone... And is he truly the good guy? (Rated T because im paranoid.)


**__****_An enjoyable book includes an opening, a middle, and a proper conclusion. The dilemma is figuring out how to set up a story. It has to draw people in, if it goes to slow people will lose interest but if it rushes along, no one will wish to finish it. It is complicated to figure out how to open a story without making it sound cliché. This story is no different. _**

_Biology. __**Death Scythe**__. Math. __**Collecting souls…**_

Those subjects flashed through my mind as I wandered through a deserted alleyway. It's been 2 months since Maka Albarn defeated the kishin, things have gone back to normal.

That is until recently.

Random bursts of madness have been developing across the world, people turning insane in a matter of seconds. No one knows why, what's creating it, or how to stop it.

'_How interesting, right after we beat one issue they now greet us with another._'

I smiled, only for it to drop as I turned the corner to another alleyway.

At the end of the alley, a child sat against the wall asleep, covered in dirt.

Worried, I drew closer. The kid looked around 15-16 years old and had pale skin with black hair tipped white.

The mere thing the poor boy had on him was a large hole-ridden cloak and bandages for clothes.

Bruises and cuts covered him, some worse than others. "What happened to you?" I mumbled as I gingerly picked him up careful not to injure him further.

I brought him home to my apartment. Not the brightest thing I've done taking a stranger home, but also not the dumbest.

When I strode into my home, I went to work. I washed and bandaged his wounds as best as I could and set him in the unused room.

I then went into the kitchen to wait for my weapon partner, Marie Angelica. (Which wasn't for long.)

Soon enough, she strolled into the apartment.

"Hey, Marie?"

"Hmm?" she glanced at me.

"Well, you see I was on my way home," I started,

"Go on."

"And I stumbled across something and y'know I couldn't leave them there."

"Please don't tell me you brought another kitten."

"No, more like a poor child in bad condition."

"… W-What?" She sounded confused.

I exhaled. "Ok, I found some kid passed out and hurt in an alleyway and he is in the spare room." She looked concerned. "Are they ok?" "Yeah, none of his injuries were severe." She relaxed.

"Can I see him?" I blinked. "Yeah sure-"

"U-Um, excuse me?"

A weak voice from the hallway to the separate rooms interrupted me.

We both looked at the voice's owner. The kid was peeping out from the hallway, staring timidly at the two of us.

Turns out he has Scarlet Red eyes.

We hesitated, uncertain of what to do. "W-Who are you and w-why am I h-here?" the kid looked to be getting more anxious by the second.

I glanced at Marie, she stared at me and murmured, "I'll leave it to you." and strode off to the kitchen.

"M-My name is Roy Duran, and I found you in lousy shape in an old alley. So, uh, what's your name, kid? Any family? What were you doing there?"

He peeked down at the floor and said something indecipherableand squeezed himself even further against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry, what? I'm afraid I can't understand you, could you speak up, please?"

He peered at me, then stared back at the floor "D-Don't want to answer…."

I blinked. "Why not?"

He studied me dead in the eye and with a mournful expression answered, "Because then you would hurt me, just like everybody else…"

I froze. Who would do that to a child?

"Listen, kid, I don't think it's acceptable to do that to anybody, much less a child, no matter who they nor what they did."

He glanced up at me with an unreadable expression.

"I promise you, no matter what you say, I will not abuse you."

I grinned.

"Besides, I can't continue calling you kid, only jerks name people 'kid.'"

**_(Looking at you lord death, 10/10 parenting.)_**

He seemed to study this for a moment before gingerly whispering, "Asura."

_… __huh._

"And my sole relatives prefer me dead."

_This will be a fascinating year._

**_I will shoot to update every Sunday and Saturday, but I might be a little late occasionally. I apologize in advance, but with School starting soon for me, and track, band, and theater all after school I won't have a chance to work on this but I will do my finest. Until next week. _**


End file.
